The combine harvester, or simply combine, has a history of development directed toward combining several operations into one complete machine. The combine completes these operations in one pass over a particular part of the field. Early combines were pulled through the fields by teams of horses or mules. Today, combines utilize GPS and auto-steering, but baling is typically performed as an additional step after the harvesting. After the combining operations are completed, a separate baler towed by a tractor is required to gather cut crops such as plant stalks from the field to form the plant stalks into round or square bales. Biomass fuels such as straw, hay or cereals may be pressed into bales to increase their energy density. The bales are subsequently picked up and trucked to where they are needed. What is needed is an improved means of combining the baling operation along with the operations of the combine harvester so that the crop may be harvested and the residue baled in a single pass of a combine harvester.